Alkylated phenols, as for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methyl phenol, and various other derivatives of phenol such as 2,6 di(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl) phenol have been well known in the art, especially with reference to stabilizing organic polymers, motor fuels, lubricants and other organic materials normally susceptible to oxidative deterioration, heat degradation and ultra violet light induced breakdown. Numerous organic materials of commerce (e.g., organic polymers, oils, waxes and greases) undergo deterioration during elevated temperature processing and use and therefore it is desirable to protect such materials against such deterioration. One aspect of such protection is the addition of an antioxidant to such material to protect against oxidative degradation. Heretofore phenolic compounds have been found to be deficient or of limited use in providing a high level of antioxidant protection by reason of such factors as low volatility, imparting color, low order of activity, short duration of activity and high cost. Overcoming such deficiencies is therefore highly desirable.
Surprisingly and advantageously, the polynuclear hindered phenols of this invention impart to polyolefins superior resistance to degradation (e.g., thermal and/or oxidative degradation), without significantly adding color, if any, to the polyolefin. Not only do the polynuclear hindered phenols of this invention advantageously impart superior degradation resistance to polyolefins but also provide other oxidation sensitive organic materials with greater resistance to degradation.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel polynuclear hindered phenol. Another object of this invention is to provide a polynuclear phenolic antioxidant compound which is free from deficiencies of prior art phenolic antioxidants. A still further object of this invention is to provide a polynuclear hindered phenol having superior stabilizing properties. It is a further object of this invention to provide organic compositions containing a polynuclear hindered phenol which imparts to such compositions a high order of oxidation resistance. A further object of this invention is to provide a method for making polynuclear hindered phenols in high yield.